Revenge and Love: A Bella Jasper Story
by thatonegurl89
Summary: Edward thought he had drained Bella and left her in the woods. What he didn't know was she was changing. Now shes out for revenge. Rated M for future possible lemons and language.
1. Chapter 1

Revenge

Summary: Edward thought he had drained Bella and left her in the woods. What he didn't know was she was changing. Now shes out for revenge.

Rated M for language and possible lemons. J/B eventually Non-cannon couples. Main character deaths. Not beta'd as of right now so sorry for any spelling mistakes.

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Bella, it's time for us to move on" I didn't understand what he was saying at first. "We've already been here for too long, to stay would expose us." I blinked, ready to drop my entire life for him. "Ok Edward, what excuse are we going to use about where i went to?" He laughed darkly. "No you don't understand. My family is leaving. I've grown bored. to tell you the truth, he only reason i wanted to be around you was your blood." I couldn't breathe, he'd told me he loved me! I was willing to die for him. instead of being sad, i got angry. "Fuck you Edward." I turned to leave but suddenly he was right in front of me. "What did you just say to me?" He cocked his head to the side, a thunderous look in his eyes. "I said 'Fuck You' i thought vamires had good hearing." i said crossing my arms, i had the extreme urge to hit him right in his pretty boy mouth.

"Why didn't you let James have me then? Saved yourself the tourment?" He just laughed, a laugh that sent a cold shock straight into my soul. "Because sweet Bella, I wanted to be the one to do it." Edward was suddenly pinning me to the ground, I had never been so afraid in my life. "Get off of me!" i tried struggling but i knew it was worthless. "Didn't you wonder why i brought you so far into the woods? By the time they find your body you will be long gone, there are predators in these woods, there wont be much left for them to find." He grinned darkly.

He didn't even give me a chance to reply before he bit me.

i thought i was going to die, i was almost there when he stood up and tossed my body to the side. "Goodbye sweet Bella." then he disappeared. He thought he had drained me, instead the fire started enveloping my entire body. i knew I couldnt scream, he'd come back and finish the job, so I forced myself to be still and quiet.

3 days later I woke up. Determind to exact my revenge on The Cullens.

The only problem was I had no idea where they were.

A/N: Sorry so short. The point was to give some backround to the rest of the story. Read and review! First ever fanfic so please be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Revenge

Summary: Edward thought he had drained Bella and left her in the woods. What he didn't know was she was changing. Now shes out for revenge.

Rated M for language and possible lemons. J/B eventually Non-cannon couples. Main character deaths. Not beta'd as of right now so sorry for any spelling mistakes.

Chapter 1: Prologue

 **FLASHBACK**

"Bella, it's time for us to move on" I didn't understand what he was saying at first. "We've already been here for too long, to stay would expose us." I blinked, ready to drop my entire life for him. "Ok Edward, what excuse are we going to use about where i went to?" He laughed darkly. "No you don't understand. My family is leaving. I've grown bored. to tell you the truth, he only reason i wanted to be around you was your blood." I couldn't breathe, he'd told me he loved me! I was willing to die for him. instead of being sad, i got angry. "Fuck you Edward." I turned to leave but suddenly he was right in front of me. "What did you just say to me?" He cocked his head to the side, a thunderous look in his eyes. "I said 'Fuck You' i thought vamires had good hearing." i said crossing my arms, i had the extreme urge to hit him right in his pretty boy mouth.

"Why didn't you let James have me then? Saved yourself the tourment?" He just laughed, a laugh that sent a cold shock straight into my soul. "Because sweet Bella, I wanted to be the one to do it." Edward was suddenly pinning me to the ground, I had never been so afraid in my life. "Get off of me!" i tried struggling but i knew it was worthless. "Didn't you wonder why i brought you so far into the woods? By the time they find your body you will be long gone, there are predators in these woods, there wont be much left for them to find." He grinned darkly.

He didn't even give me a chance to reply before he bit me.

i thought i was going to die, i was almost there when he stood up and tossed my body to the side. "Goodbye sweet Bella." then he disappeared. He thought he had drained me, instead the fire started enveloping my entire body. i knew I couldnt scream, he'd come back and finish the job, so I forced myself to be still and quiet.

3 days later I woke up. Determind to exact my revenge on The Cullens.

The only problem was I had no idea where they were.

A/N: Sorry so short. The point was to give some backround to the rest of the story. Read and review! First ever fanfic so please be nice.

Chapter 2

A/N so I'm sure you have some questions. Like why didn't Alice stop him from attacking bella. The answer for that is Alice isn't with the cullens. Japser is but he didn't follow Alice there, he'd heard about Carlisle after he left Maria and found him on his own. Alice will be introduced, not sure yet if she's good or bad though. Might have some OC's as well, it just depends on where Bella's journey takes me. Ok done rambling now.

Previously:

 _"Goodbye sweet Bella." then he disappeared. He thought he had drained me, instead the fire started enveloping my entire body. i knew I couldnt scream, he'd come back and finish the job, so I forced myself to be still and quiet._

 _3 days later I woke up. Determind to exact my revenge on The Cullens._

 _The only problem was I had no idea where they were._

I ran for a while, ignoring the burning in my throat, to get back to the Cullens house. I knew they were gone, but I was hoping for a clue on where they went. When i finally reached their house, I was bombarded by the most comforting scent of Sandalwood. I followed the scent to Jasper's study, basking in the only warmth I'd encountered since I woke up. There wasn't much in the massive room, a few books left on the shelves and a single piece of paper left on the rich mahogany desk.

 _Bella,_

 _I'm so sorry I attacked you. I wish i had an explanation as to why and a chance to apologize. Edward said you asked never to hear from us agin, so we are leaving. Your curious nature will inevitably bring you back here so I'm writing this. We never wanted to leave you. For reasons unknown to me I have a strange attachment to you._

 _I'm not sure where the family is going, I however have decided to break away for a time. After dealing with their bloodlust, spcifically Edwards, I've decided that being away from the hman populus is what i need most. Against Edwards wishes, I'll include my cell phone number. I know you must be dealing with a lot of emotions, being around Vampires for as long as you were is bound to bring withdrawls if you will and being an empath i can emphathize._

 _I'll be back home in Texas before the week is out. If you should ever need me call 555-444-5644._

 _Maj. Jasper Whitlock_

After reading the letter my angre increased tenfold. How dare he lie to them. They had to know I didn't feel that way, they all knew I loved them, even Jasper although Edward was very good at keeping us apart, citing his "control issues". Shoving the note in my pockt, I ran to Edwards room. When I got there, the smell almost knocked me on my ass. "Gross" He smelled like mothballs and pine cleaner. Not a good combination. "Why did I ever find you attractive? Or thought you smelled good?" I though back to jaspers letter, had i just been 'addicted' or was edward influencing me? I didn't realize that in my rage I was destroying everything I touched. "Esme will be so angry when they return" i said to myself. I needed more answers though so I headed to Carlisles study.

He had taken most of his books and personal effects but like in Jaspers study I found a single piece of paper on his desk.

 _Edward has been acting strangly lately. He says it's his love for Bella and her inability to stay out of danger, but I cannot be so sure anymore. She is his singer, finding our mate in your singer is almost impossible. how he has resisted so long is above me. He has informed the family after Bella's bihday party that we are to leave, upon Bella's request. I do not know if I should believe him but we have been here for a while, a new place would be the smartest thing for all of us. I do hope Bella is okay and lives a full life, although I was looking forward to having another "Daughter". I think Virginia would be a good place to relocate, it has been some years since we have been there. Edward has decided to return to Denali to spend some time with Tanya and her sisters. Esme is grieving the loss of another child, and it has taken it's toll on her. If Edward had not insisted that we leave immediately she would have said goodbye. Even Rosalie is havng a hard time leaving and convincing Emmett was almost impossible._

 _I still do not understand why Jasper told me to write these events down but I will trust him._

 _Goodbye dear Bella_

If I could cry I would be bawling, they didn't want to leave me. I hadn't lost my family! Thehad given me locations, however general, surely It woudn't be too hard to track down a family of Vampires.

Leavng his study, I planned on taking a quick look around the house when I smelled another vampire. I crouched down, waiting for an attack, my senses throwing me into overload.

"Don't worry, I am not here to hurt you Bella" The red-headed vampire stepped out of the shadows with her hands up.

"I have a hard time bieving that Victoria" I growled, fighting my instinct to shreds. "Why are you here, you are not a friend of the Cullens?"

"I am here because a little pixie I know told me to come here and teach you the basics. Trust me I would have loved to kill you as a human, but we have both been deceived. James was not my mate, therefore there is nothing to exact revenge on." she said sounding bored. "Now can we get this started or are you going to continue growling at me and ignoring your thirst?"

I hadn't even realized the burning in my thoat. Slowly standing I nodded. "I'll accept your help on one condition, I don't want to feed on animals. I want Edward to know what he did to me and I want the strength to take him down."

Victoria laughed "I already knew that Bella, or you would have drained those deer you passed on your way here. If you are ready we will head to Seattle,it's not too far and there are plenty of people nobosy will miss." With that she ran out the front door. I took another quick look around, memorizing the Sandalwood scent and ran out the door.

When we got to Seattle, it wasn't hard to find a rapist for me too feed on. I took him down as he followed a young girl home. Then I searched out the pimp of a young prostitue I saw on a corner. After i had gotten my fill and disposing of the bodies, i turned to Victoria. "Well, you didn't need much teaching, the rage you feel has made you the perfect killer. Although you do need some more clothes. Not to worry though, I have some stored away not too far from here." I looked down at myself. My clothes definitely looked like I had laid on the forest floor for days and the blood didn't help any. "Ok lets go then"

After I had changed and cleaned up, I decided that i wanted to contact Jasper first. I realized I didn't have my phone or any money on me and was about to ask Victoria what I should do when she handed me a brand new phone and a black credit card. " These are for you, compliments of a mutual friend of ours. As far as I know there is no limit and before you ask I have been given strict instructions not to tell you who they are from. She will make herself known in time. She was right though, you have amazing restraint for a newborn. I must be going now, It will be sunny tomorrow so leave here under the cover of darkness, she says you will make it to your destination without any issues. I truly am sorry about James Bella." Without waiting for a reply she was gone. "Thank you!" i called out the open window. Just then my phone beeped. it was a presaved number, Pixie.

 _Call him Bella, the longer you wait the longer it takes for your future to become exact and I am extremely interested in your journey. -P_

 _And no I will not tell you who I am. It's not time yet. -P_

 _Thank you then Pixie. or should I say Fairy Godmother -B_

Exiting out of messages I started dialing Jaspers number, but before I could finish his name popped up. 'So whoever sent this for me knows Japer' I hit send, trying to decide what to say. After 2 rings the most beautiful voice I had ever heard answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jasper"

AN: I know cliffhanger sorry! Up next is Bella and Jasper's first talk. I know the story is progressing sort of slowly and there are obvious issues with the whole newborn craze thing but all will come together, just another factor in why J/B are perfect for each other. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N Thanks to everyone that reviewed. This is my first fanfiction so to se such a positive response is amazing! I'll update as quickly as I can, probably every few days! Still no Beta but I'll try to kep the mistkes at a minimum.

Also I do no own Twilight, obviously.

 **Previously:**

 _Call him Bella, the longer you wait the longer it takes for your future to become exact and I am extremely interested in your journey. -P_

 _And no I will not tell you who I am. It's not time yet. -P_

 _Thank you then Pixie. or should I say Fairy Godmother -B_

 _Exiting out of messages I started dialing Jaspers number, but before I could finish his name popped up. 'So whoever sent this for me knows Japer' I hit send, trying to decide what to say. After 2 rings the most beautiful voice I had ever heard answered the phone._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Hi Jasper"_

"Bella? Is that you? You sound different, is everything okay?" I could hear the surprise in his voice.

"Yeah it's me Jasper. And I'm as OK as I can be, seeing as how your "brother" accidentally turned me into a vampire." I chucked sarcastically.

"HE WHAT?! How did this happen? When did this happen?" He shouted into the phone. "I swear when I get my hands on him.."

"No Jasper, You won't be punishing dear Eddie. That's my job. Which brings me to why I called. I know you have some type of fighting experiance, I need you to train me." I said, venom lacing my words. " You said if I ever needed anything you would be there."

There was a moment of silence. I could hear someone in the background.

" _Major I think you should do this. Train her I mean, I don't know why but my knower is goin' off. "_

 _" I agree. Besides it would be nice to have another woman in the house. Plus I'm ready to meet this girl I've heard so much about."_

I heard Jasper chuckle. "Yeah Bella of course I will help ya. I meant every word i said in that letter. But I expect to hear the whole story. Soon." His tone left no room for discussion. "It's going to take me a day or o to make it back to Forks to get you though. Will you be alright until then? Do you have a place to go?"

"Actually I think I'm supposed to come to you. I don't know why but someone is looking out for me. I don't know who they are but I think I can trust them. So far whoever it is has been really helpful. I promise I will be careful though. Your letter said you were staying in Texas for a while? Where exactly am I coming to?"

"I'm about an hour outside of Galveston. I can meet you in town two days from now. If that works for you?" He said "Are you driving or running?"

Just then I got a text.

 _I bought a car for you. Don't worry it's nothing outragious but it will get you there. It's the black Mercedes in front of the building. Keys are in it. Also you have new ID papers, birthcertificate and Social security card, just in case -P_

 _Thank you fairy godmother! -B_

"I'll be driving, my new friend took care of everything apparently. I'll hunt once the sun goes down and head that way." I was suddenly filled with anticipation. For some reason i couldn't wait to get to Jasper.

"Ok darlin' be careful, and remember, I want the whole story." I laughed. "I will be I promise."

"Ok well I will see you in 2 days. Call me when you get close and I'll let you know where to meet." I could tell there was something else he wanted to say but I wasn't going to push it, yet.

"Oh hey Jasper?" i said quickly, before he could hang up/

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for the letter I mean. It means a lot." where was this shy girl coming from. Since I woke up from my change I had been confident.

"You're welcome Bella. Like I said, I feel somethin' for ya. But that's a conversation for another time. Be safe, and if you need me call me, I'll be there as fast as I can."

"I will Jasper. See you soon." I said hanging up. I stood there for what semed like eternity, remembering his voice. The fluttering had increased to a slow burn in my chest. I rubbed it absentmindedly, looking out he window. The sun was beginning to set. It would be time to leave soon.

I quickly packed my bag, did a once over to make sure I hadn't left anything behind, then headed down to the office to return my key. When I was done, I noticed my new car in the parking lot. "Nothing outragious my ass. This car costs more than my dad's mortgage." Then it hit me. Charlie. He didn't know I was gone. he was probably worried sick!

 _Don't worry about Charlie, I sent him an early acceptance letter to a very prestigious school for you but you had to leave immediately. You left a note, He'll be worried until you call him but wait a few days -P_

She really had thought of everything.

 _Thank you again. -B_

 _You don't have to thank me, like I said I'm interested in your story. Oh and don't take the highway -P_

Chucklng to myself I got in my car and headed towards the slums to find my dinner. It didn't take me long until I found my meal and was on the road.

JPOV

I couldn't believe Bella was a vampire. I knew I should have stayed behind.

"Major calm down, seriously you are projecting and I really don't want to destroy the house before she gets here." Joked Peter, my best friend.

"Sorry Peter. I think I'll go for a hunt."

"Head North. We hunted south last time. Don't want to draw any unwanted attention our way." He said clapping my shoulder. " And try not to worry. She's going to be fine, I can already tell she's tough."

"I hope so Pete. I don't know why but I couldn't stand anything else happening to her."

"You know why, even though you won't admit it to yourself yet, but you will. Now go hunt already. Seriously this is new furniture."

"Alright man, I'll be back in a fw hours." I said as i took off running. The farther north I got, the more I realized I was being pulled in that direction. Suddenly I stopped. Turning I ran south only to feel a burning in my chest that hadn't been there before. Testing something, I ran North again. The Pain lessened. "What is going on here?" shaking my head i continued on, I needed to hunt.

After finding my meal and disposing of his body, I decided that i was just going to meet Bella on the road here. That way we would hav some time alone in the car to talk.

I called Peter to let him know.

"Let me guess, you're just going to meet her somewhere? Take the back way. You'll run into her in about 4 hours. Take your time coming back too." He said laughing "Char said to tell you to go find her when you guys get back to town, she's burstin at the seams to meet her."

"Will do Peter. see you in a few days"

After I hung up i started running, thinking about what i wanted to say to Bella, who her mystery friend was, and how I was going to help Bella destroy Edward Cullen.

A/N There's chapter 3! R&R I know it's wasn't really long and they still haven't met up yet but soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. Real life got hectic for a minute but I'm back!

Don't own Twilight. Wish I did but I don't.

Previously:

 _JOPV_

 _After I hung up i started running, thinking about what i wanted to say to Bella, who her mystery friend was, and how I was going to help Bella destroy Edward Cullen._

BPOV

I drove for a day straight when I sensed another vampire. Whoever it was was close but I couldn't tell who it was. All of a sudden I saw a figure in the road ahead of me. Slamming on my brakes I reaized it was Jasper.

He had a cocky smirk on his face as he walked towards my car. As he approached I noticed the burn in my chest had completely disappeared.

"Well hello there darlin'" he said opening the passenger side door. " I wasn't sure I'd run into you here but I'm sure glad I did. I figured if I met you we would have more time to talk."

I din't know what to say.

"Hi Jasper. You scared me you know. Lucky this car has good breaks. This could have been a disaster." I said breathily. "Jump in."

" Don't mind if I do, and I've been through worse than a collision with a car. I'd be fine. Indestructible remember?" He laughed climbing into the passenger seat. He had an unknown look on his face, something I hadn't seen since I had known him. "Keep going on this road. We have a few hours to talk before You'll need any direction."

We drove in comfortable silence for a while before he started his interrigation.

" So do you mind telling me what happened? Not that I'm not beyond thrilled to see you agin, I just need to know what happened." he asked, clearly afraid of my reaction.

"Well the day after my party Edward asked me to take a walk with him, so i agreed. After a good 15 minutes of walking he diceded to let me know that it was time for you all to move on, making it clear I wasn't invited. Then he informed me the only reason he kept me around was my blood, but he was tired of resisting so he decided to drain me. Obviousy he failed. I woke up a day later in the woods and headed to your house." I said shrugging. i was angry, but trying to keep it under control, Japer being an empath and all. "When I got there I found your note and Carlisle's, did some damage to Edwards room and realized I wasn't alone." i paused, gauging his reaction.

"Who was there? The family had all left by then?" He asked. I noticed then he was holding my hand. _When did that happen?_

"It was Victoria, James's mate. She found out he wasn't her mate and decided to help me. She took me hunting, gave me some clothes and told me she had been given a package for me. Which turnd out to be a cell phone and a credit card. Said someone was looking out for me. Then she left. Shortly after, I got a message from "pixie" stating that I needed to continue on my path, she was interested in my future or somthing like that, and here I am."

"Hunting? Victoria feeds from humans though. How did you get her to teach you to hunt animals?"

This was going to blow him away. "Actually I feed from humans. I understand now that they are my natural food source and denying myself that is unnatural. I only feed from criminls and people that won't be missed though."

"Oh, thats a surprise. Although when you put it that way it does seem silly to hunt animals. If I could find a way to not feel their emotions I would go back to it." He said. Then i had an idea.

"You all say I'm a shield? What if I could figure out a way to help you with that? You'll need to be at peak performance to help me with Edward you know. Even hunting animals he was fast, i can't imagine if he fed from humans." I looked over and he had the igest smile on his face.

"You would try to help me? Nobody has every tried that. Just insisted I needed more time. More restraint."

"You're helping me right? It's only right to return the favor. Besides, you're worth it." I said with a smile. His smile lit up the car and made the butterflies act up again.

"Well thank you darlin' I think you're worth it too."

We sat in comfortable silence for a while, his hand still holding mine, his thumb lightly brushing against mine. My mind was going a million miles a minute. _How can i be feeling this way already? It hasn't even been a week since HE left me in the woods. Changing by myself. What do I do now? I need to exact my revenge, not fall in love again. But what about how Jasper feels? Can I just make this decision by myself? Maybe.._

"You ok darlin'? Those are some pretty extreme emotions you're having. Do you need to hunt?"

I smiled nervously. "No I don't need to hunt but I think we need to have a talk. I don't reallyy understand how this whole Mating thing works but I need you to understand that I'm not sure I can be a mate right now. I have to deal with Edward before I can give myself completely. I'm sorry." The words rushed out before I could even register I was talking. If I was human I wold di right now.

"Bella, I'll always be here waiting for you. I'll help you in any way I can when it comes to Edward and I won't pressure you into a relationship with me. But since we are mates and both vampires now, we will need to stay together. The pain from the pull makes it impossible for mates to be separated for long. I'll be anything you need me to be until you are ready." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm sorry Jasper.. I definitely feel something for you but it hasn't even been a week since Edward left me in the woods. I'm so confused. I thought I loved him but the feelings I get when I'm around you are so much more intense. How could we have never known?"

He looked away with a nervous look on his face. "Well I kind of already knew Bella. I could feel it the first time I ever saw you, but you were enamored with Edward and he with you. If he made you happy who was I to break that up?"

"So you were willing to put yourself through hell so I would be happy? What if Edward actually had changed me and kept me with the family? You wouldn't have been able to hide it."

"Well, if you were changed I would have left before you woke up. You would never have known that Edward wasn't your true mate and you would hav been happy. Or I would have ripped his head off and claimed you on top of his body. I hadn't quite decided yet." He said with a wink

I just stared, _why did the thought of him claiming me on Edwards corpse make me hot? Oh my gosh he can feel everything I'm feeling. ABORT ABORT ABORT_

"How did you do that? I can't feel you anymore. The last thing I felt from you was lust and embarassment." he asked

"My shield i guess. I'm not entirely sure I just knew I didn't want you to feel what i was feeling anymore." I said with a shrug. "Theres so much I still don't understand about my gift."

"Well I'd be glad to help you in any way I can. When we get to my house I'll make some calls and see if anyone has had a gift similar to yours." he offered. "Carlisle might even know something about it. He did work with the Volturi for a while."

"They're like the Vampire Police right? I think I remember Edward telling me a little bit about them."

"Yeah something like that, except you don't want them to know about you. Aro, the leader of sorts like to collect gifts. He'll use you to do his dirty work. Awful things really. They offered me a position after the Southern Wars but I politely declined."

"Politely Declined?"

"Well as polite as The Major could be. I destroyed half their guard before they finally agreed. We have a truce of sorts, I don't mess with them and they don't mess with me. It's going pretty well too." He said with his cocky grin.

Just as I was about to ask what he meant by the Southern Wars, his phone rang

 _"Major, we have a problem. Edward has discovered that Bella isn't dead. He's looking for her. He caught up with Victoria and she's told him that Bella is a vampire, and heading down south."_

 _Shit! I needed more time._

 _"Apparently he's convinced that since she didn't die they were meant to be. What do you want us to do? We can tell him you havent been here yet but that won't make him go away"_

"Bella what do you want to do?" He asked me quickly.

"Lets just find somewhere else to go until i have trained some. I don't want to face him yet. I have the newborn strength but I need to know how to fight. Do you know of anywhere we can go?"

 _"Take her to our house in Colorado. It's fully furnished and secluded. She'll be fine there."_

"Ok thanks Peter. Tell Char I'm sorry for bringing trouble to her door."

 _"You know she don't care. She always did like messing with the Mind Raper anyways. I'll call you back if I get anymore information."_

With that he hung up. "Who was that, and how did he know so much?"

"That was Peter, we fought in the wars together, it's actually a really long story. Would you like to hear it?"

"Of course"

"Well it all started during the Civil War..."

A/N: I know. Cliffhangers suck but I didn't want to too far into the backstory. a few details will be different but with the same overall outcome. Hope you liked it! R&R


End file.
